Turn The Page
by sammysweetie14
Summary: Sam and Dean are reunited after Sam jumped in the pit and are on a hunt in Circleville,OH The brothers fall for the same girl who is another hunter and things get complicated. Some fights, humor, struggle, and monsters!
1. Chapter 1

Turn the Page

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters... Eric Kripke does :(

Author's note: Hi. I just wanna say This is indeed one of my first fanfics. So please leave comments and reviews. Enjoy :)

Prolouge

Sam looked at his older brother with pain and regret in his eyes. He couldnt take the pain of the feel of Dean's nose crunch under his fist. He may not have control over his body but he felt, saw, and heard everything. It killed him inside to watch Dean not fight back.

"Sam, it's ok. It's ok. I'm here, I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. I'm not gonna leave you." He heard Dean say as he was beating him to a pulp. As he went to go punch him again he saw a reflection. And then saw the little green army man he had stuck in the ash tray in the back seat as a child and all his memories flodded in at him. The last memory that he saw before he was able to fight Lucifur off was him and his older brother hugging. That was the day that he knew Dean tried to be the best he can be for him. It killed him to know he will never see him again. Finaly pushing Lucifur out of the way he gasped for air. He looked at Dean, who was sitting there -all bloody from where Lucifur was beating on him-on the floor unable to move and hated himself because even though it wasnt him, it was Lucifur, he still beat Dean up.

"It's ok Dean. It's gonna be ok." Fighting back tears. He tried to reassure himeself and Dean that everything was gonna be ok even though he knew where he was going. "I got him." Opening the Cage he looked at his brother one last time and went to jump. But Michael tried to grab him to stop him so he just took his arm and they both fell.

Chapter 1

Gasping for breath, Dean sprinted up from the nightmare he just had. He had been staying with Lisa since Sam died. Keeping his promise to have his "apple pie life". He had been having nightmares about Sammy and what happened at Stull Cemetary about a year ago.

"Honey what's wrong." Lisa said looking at Dean with that normal look of concern in her eyes that she had plastered on her face lately. "Another nightmare?" Lifting his chin she looked into his hazel green eyes that she loved so much. She wanted to just stay there staring in them but he has been acting weird and pushing her away.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go take a shower. Clear my mind, and then maybe hit the garage or something." He said shurgging of a dissaponted and concerned Lisa. He has never wanted to hurt her but he couldnt take this apple pie life anymore. He wished with all his heart he had his baby brother back. He needed to be around people who knows his pain. Being with Lisa and Ben was a good idea at first but then he sarted to have the nightmares and Lisa would try to help but she didnt understand. She tried as much as she can to understand and help as much as she can but it would always make things escalate. Grabbing a towel off the chair next to the bed, he heard Lisa start to cry. He wanted to help but he couldnt right now he had to much on his mind. As he went to go back to her to see what was wrong when his phone rang. "Hello? Bobby?" He said answering his phone. When he heard Bobby's voice sent a wave of relief through him. When he heard the tone in Bobby's voice he got worried. "Bobby what's wrong?"

"Something has happened Dean. I cant explain what though. You have to see it to belive it. I know it's alot to ask of you boy but I really need your help and fast." Bobby said with a mixture of fear, saddness, anger, and pain in his voice.

"I'll be right there where are you?" Dean said walking over to the closet grabbing a pair of pants and a his shirts.

"Just meet me at my house."Bobby said in a panicy voice. Dean never heard Bobby like this so he knows it must be something bad. "I'll call you if anything else happens just hurry boy." Bobby said hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong who was that?" Lisa said wiping her eyes and getting up to see where Dean was leaving to.

"It was Bobby. Lisa I have to go ok." He looked at her with sarrow and pain in his eyes. He never liked seeing her upset but he had to help Bobby. He grabbed her and embraced her into a big hug and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll try and not be gone to long and call you." He said letting go to see the pain in her eyes one last time.

"Ok, Dean if you want to be near the people you love and understand so much than go. I'm not much of a help anymore. Your always upset about something or thinking or have nightmares and it kills me to have to stand here, not being able to help in anyway." She said beginning to cry. She never wanted to see him go. God knows she didnt want to see him go but it was the best for both of them. "Like they say when you love something, let it go." She said walking into the bathroom leaving him standing there knowing that was it for them.

Dean grabbed his coat, keys, and the gun he keeps under the bed and left. Walking to the garage he was thinking about how right Lisa was. He did want to go and be with people he loved and who understood his pain so Bobby was the person to go to. Since Sammy was gone his life had been really hard for the both of them. When he got into the garage he lifted the tarp to unveil his beatuiful '67 four door black Chevy Impala. "God I missed you" He said to no one but his car with a smile on his face. Turning on the ignition Metallica's song "Turn the Page" was on. Putting his baby in gear Dean drove off and didnt even look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to any of the charcters in this book...so far. Kripke has those lucky rights.

Authors Note:So sorry it's been awhile I have been busy with school. On what's happeing so far: Dean just got a call from bobby who sounded weirder than usual. Dean and Lisa just had a fight. Dean is on the road again not knowing what he's in for.

_Chapter 2

Fighting sleep, Dean was driving towards Bobby's house as fast as he could. Every time he closed his eyes he either saw his brother before he jumped or Bobby's face on the day they said goodbye. Slowing down he finally stopped on the side of the road to try to snap himself out of his tiredness. Opening his car door he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" Dean said, his voice tired. He was leaning against the driver's side door of the black Chevy Impala he loved so much.

"Dean?" Castiel said on the other line. He hadn't really talked to Dean since the incedent. He had checked up a couple of times, made sure he didn't do something he would regret but that was it.

"Cas? Long time no talk." Dean said sarcasticly.

"Dean this is very important. There is no time for humor." Cas said in his grim, emotionless tone.

"Yep that sounds like you Cas." Dean couldn't help but use sarcasm. It was one of the ways he hid his pain and fear. He didnt like to admit it; especially to himself but he was afraid for certain things.

"What did you call about. I mean it must be important if your calling and saying 'This is no time for humor'." Dean said holding the phone to his ear, with a slight smirk on his face in the darkness. He was pacing to keep himself awake but his stomach was protesting and his eyes were sliding shut.

"It's about Sam." The angel said with concern on his face. It was weird for him to show, or even feel some emotions. The more time he spent with the Winchesters he found himself feeling things. Small things but they were there.

Dean's eyes shot open and his heart dropped. He hoped that is was goos but he expected the worse. "What about Sam?" He winced a bit at Sam's name and the sound of the crack in his voice. He expected to hear Cas say in his normal emotionless voice that there was no way for Sam out and that he is gonna be there forever being tortured by two mental angels that only have poor Sammy as a punching bag.

"Well it's complicated but-" Cas' voice trailed off as if he got lost in thought. Cas took a breath before trying to tell Dean again but couldn't find the right words. He sighed as he relized how hard this was for Dean. Deciding that he shouldn't tell him and let him find out for him self he opened his mouth to talk again. "Dean I cant explain it just get to Bobby's." Castiel said hanging up the phone and disappearing.

Frustrated he threw his phone in the car and since there was no one around he finally did what he hadn't done in a long time. He finally let all his anger out and let a giant yell that probably could be heard from miles but he didn't care. He just wanted his brother back and someone to give a freaking answer.

He saw a giant branch laying on the floor and grabbed it and slammed it against the tree making the branch break sending bits and peices flying. With another outburst he dropped the branch and and punched the tree making his knuckels bleed and the tree shake slightly. Dropping his bleeding hand, Dean walked over back to the road kicking at rocks violently.

Taking a deep breath trying not to hit his car he walked over slowly breathing heavily. He opened up the trunk of his car and took a deep breath. Flashbacks of all the good times he and his brother had together hit him as a single tear formed in his eye. He opened the his duffle bag and took a ratty shirt and ripped it like it was nothing.

Wrapping the torn white cloth around his knuckels the cloth imidiatly started turning red with his blood. Slamming the trunk close; Dean placed his hands firmly on the top of the trunk as he closed his eyes and took a slow steading breath. Satisfied that he calmed down enough to be able to drive he got into his car and started it. When he turned on the radio and Five Finger Death Punch's song "Undone" came on. Smirking to himself a little bit he started driving to Bobby's again as fast as he could. Sevral times durning the drive Dean swore he heard Sam laughing in the passenger seat next to him. Each time he turned he was just greeted by a emptiness in the passengers seat. After the fourth time he started to get irritated at himself. "Calm down Dean it's just your brain playing tricks." He told himself every time he heard Sam's laughter. After half an hour he arrived at Bobby's.

He had tear stains running down his face because he finaly broke down halfway to Bobby's. He had almost gone insane because he missed his baby brother so much that he swore he heard him and sometimes saw his and it drove him to the point of tears.

Bobby, hearing the familiar sound of the black '67 Chevy Impala, he sighed and walked to the door. He hadn't really been sleeping good lately. He felt old and slow. "I'm getting to old for this." He said as he started walking, rubbing his worn out back. He had really been stunned about what he had just saw and what he locked up in the safe room because he didn't belive what he saw.

Opening the front screen door Bobby saw Dean somewhat stagger in the dim moonlight. He really wished that he had never left him so he could keep an eye on the poor kid but he trusted that Dean had everything under control. Walking toward him he noticed that Dean's hand was wrapped up in what looked like what used to be a white shirt. When Bobby saw the look on the boy that he praticly raised's face it kind of sppoked him. He knew that Dean was taking this really rough but he looked like a disaster. He would do anyhting for Sam and the last time Bobby saw Dean look like this was when Sam got stabbed by that Jake kid.

"Hey Dean." Bobby said softly standing in the doorway.

Dean didn't really say anyhting he just went over and hugged Bobby. He missed him and the life he had grown up to be used to. What he missed most of all though was his baby brother and he hated the fact that he just had to go and live an "apple pie life" while he knew where Sammy was and it killed him everyday.

Surprised by the kid's reaction he hugged him back, rubbing his back like he had seen John do many times to the boys when they were upset or hurt. It killed him a bit to see Dean like this but it killed him more to have to tell him what he was about to say.

"What did you need help with, are you ok." Dean said finaly some what calm. His were heavy from the crying and his lack of sleep. He looked at Bobby and noticed that he had seemed to age a bit in his face. He had gray showing in his beard and a bit from under trucker hat and had dark heavy bags under them.

Bobby sighed as he looked at Dean and saw the concern. Taking a breath getting ready for what he was about to tell Dean. "Dean." He paused trying to think of the words he was going to use. "Dean it's Sam. He's; well he's back. And in the panic room."


End file.
